Sparky Von Trigger
Sparky Von Trigger was a crazy warrior who wanted to beat the crap out of everyone. He had a weirdass trippy adventure straight out of the seventh level of hell and eventually ended up killing himself like a douchebag. Biography Early Years Born from a poor woman and a royal knight and given the secret power to jump very high (and idiocy that came with it), had his parents killed when he was six years old by Yamatians. He began working as a warrior to King Byron Kagawest of Aison and sought to become a master of dragoon chivalry and avenge his parents' assassination. Distreyd Era Sparky left the mines of Aison and headed out to find out what had happened to the men he had sent to Myridia even though Byron had specifically ordered him not to leave the mines. However, Sparky was frickin' mental already and just wanted to do what he pleased so he left just to spite the king. He later spotted a Yamatian patrol and fled from them like a pussy and even took a dog with him because he couldn't score any from the local women. Oh, and he named the dog Spooky. Yay. Sparky and Spooky found a mysterious magical spear out of nowhere and took it. He and the doggie eventually found Maderas Woods. Then some really trippy shit happened as Sparky somehow teleported to the other side of the woods and lost his dog lover at the same time. Saying fack it, he decided to continue to Paraiso where he hoped to find a boat that would take him to Remon. However, fate would have it so that Sparky ended up joining forces with the Yamatians. He claimed that he had connections to the Dwarven Triad and chose to accompany the group, including Rosie Jackal, on a secret mission to Torrent. He hoped that this would bring him closer to the head honchos of the Yamato Empire and then he could kill them all. Death However, Sparky's idiotic actions only hindered the group's mission to find magical artifacts from the Triad. It did not help at all when Sparky saw a shiny button in the Triad's base and pushed it, causing the roof to collapse and kill him as well as many Yamatian troops and even Rosie. Aliases and Nicknames ; Von Fucker : What everyone called him. Appearance Yellow hair, red eyes, round face, short nose, big mouth, long arms, long legs and normal feet and hands. Just like any other freak in the neighbourhood. Personality and Traits Funny and friendly, but a bit grumpy, sometimes. Liked to save women from danger and fuck them until their pussies bled. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Ability to jump very high. Relationships Rosie Jackal Rosie seemed to appreciate Sparky because of some demented reason. The two probably would've started a relationship if Sparky hadn't killed everyone's ass during the mission. See also *Rosie Jackal Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Empire